


Red handed

by hhike



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Lewdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhike/pseuds/hhike
Summary: Moving in with his partner means Nick has to face some unexpected hardships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by NikkoNikko.

Mating season was never quite easy on Nick. Every year, for a few weeks his days consisted of failing to convince his body that no, he doesn't want to make any kits just yet and that he didn't have a mate anyway. But his instincts proved stronger, so these days, his mind was filled with vague images of vixens and fatherhood. Still, he's had a few years to adjust, he's gotten better at handling the early springs. Only this time, among the scantily clad vixens there was a recurring image of a certain rabbit that wouldn't leave him alone in his waking hours. He hadn't thought this would be an issue when he agreed to move in together with his partner to save a bit on the rent. Yet it looked like his body decided that after the years of celibate, any female would do, fox or not. 

So tonight, Nick did what he did every evening the last two weeks. After watching yet another terrible spy flick with Judy, he retreated to his room and made himself comfortable on his bed. He waited for a few heartbeats for Judy to settle down for the night, then opened up his laptop, put on his headphones and navigated to a familiar site. Most of it was muscle memory by now, the autocomplete in his browser knew exactly what he was looking for. The videos were fuzzy, terribly shot and terribly choreographed and scarce. The lines were cheesy - "Oh my, mister fox, how big you have gotten." - and the acting terrible, but he was a fox and she was a rabbit, and if Nick squinted hard enough the bunny had a similar color to Judy. Or maybe it was just his imagination. 

A few minutes passed when he heard an all too familiar thumping on the floor closing in onto his door. Foxes aren't famous for being fast creatures, but Nick was sure his paws broke the sound barrier when he reached to close his laptop. At least she knocked. 

"Nick?" she said, her voice barely making it through the closed door. 

Nick mustered the best sleepy voice he could, while he frantically looked for his discarded clothes. "Wh -- what is it Carrots? I hope you have a good reason, you woke me from the sweetest dream." The shock still hadn't worn off, so Nick's body acted on its own accord and opened the door to find a very wide-eyed bunny. 

"Nick, I-- I don't want to intrude but you forgot to --" she began, her eyes desperately trying to find something to look at that was not Nick. In his haze, the only piece of clothing Nick managed to hop into were his shorts, which proved woefully inadequate at this point. "You forgot to turn off the screen sharing." In that moment, Nick understood what it meant to see his life flash before his eyes. He considered his options carefully. Making a beeline for the window and jumping seemed preferable to going all in and trying to seduce the bunny here and now. 

Instead, he ended up rooted to where he was standing and mumbling something along "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear this is the first time this happened". At this, he saw a blush creep up her in her ears. 

"Uh, actually, this was the third time this week, that's why I thought I should tell you. Just so, you know..." she said, her foot thumping the imperial march on the threshold of Nick's room. 

The silence between them stretched for an eternity. Rarely was Nick out of his element, but now he was at a loss for words, and Judy seemed to have said everything she wanted to. Still, she stood there in front of him as if waiting for something. Her were eyes fixed on the door frame, occasionally -- occasionally stealing a glance at him? Each time, her blush would deepen, she seemed as embarrassed by the situation as he was. The whole time there was something that rubbed Nick the wrong way. Then it started to dawn on him. 

"Why didn't you tell me before, Judy?" he asked. 

"I... I didn't want to disturb you." She paused a bit before answering, and her nose was twitching, if just barely. What gave her away, each and every time was how she averted her ears when she was lying. It always gave her away in poker, and it gave her away now. So Nick saw a way to turn this trainwreck of a night into something salvageable. It was risky, but he was standing in front of her, the tent in his boxers pointing at her nose. It couldn't get much worse, so Nick put on his best smug look and doubled down. 

"Oh didn't you? So tell me why are you still standing here then?" It took all his willpower to keep eye contact with the bunny, but the bet seemed to pay off. Her ears dropped behind her head and her flustered expression was now a frown but her tail was betraying her. She wanted to look angry, and her acting sure got better since the Natural History Museum, but she couldn't fool a fox. She was anxious alright, but not angry. Nick was impressed by how convincing she was when she started shouting. 

"Because I'm waiting for you to apologize you dirty ball of fur! I saw what you were looking at. Those are poor exploited bunnies and this is unnatural and it's obvious they don't enjoy it and how does it even _fit_ and -- and why would you watch that? And then they brought in a second fox, I mean there's no way she enjoyed that -- " 

"But you apparently did." 

"What? No! Why would you even think --" 

"Because the second fox only comes towards the end." 

"Don't try to change the subject, Slick." Her voice was wavering, and Nick could swear he could feel the heat radiating off her ears at this point. He made a mental note to consider using Judy as a heating unit come next winter, but now he had a bunny to seduce. 

"I think you're the one trying to change the subject here. You watched along the last two times didn't you?" he said with his eyes half-lid. Her silence was all the answer he needed. "So how did you like it?" 

"I didn't! I was just curious is all, and I was so shocked and..." 

"Yes, of course. Just curious. So are you still curious?" He said, leaning down to match her height. He has never seen someone's expression change from flustered to surprised to.. annoyed? 

"Nick. That was terrible, even by your standards." 

"My question still stands." 

"I.. Ugh, I can't believe this is working." 

* * *

"So Carrots, do you still think it's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her closer and nuzzled the base of her ears. 

"Yes, one hundred percent." Nick was startled for a moment before she turned to face him with a coy look he had never seen before. "I'm gonna need a lot more convincing like this." 

"I like the attitude," he said, rolled on top of Judy and buried his muzzle in her neck to break eye contact. "But this I meant seriously. You were quite vocal back there about this being wrong." 

"Of course it's not wrong, I have nothing against --" 

"Judy." 

"Okay, okay, don't look at me like that. It's.. weird? I mean I love it." she began, making it apparent with a soft touch what she meant by _it_. "But it's all new to me, and I never even thought this was possible. Mom only ever talked about how I'll one day find a buck and give her grandkits.." 

"You never were quite good at following her advice, were you?" 

"No. No, I wasn't," she replied with the hint of a smile. "Still, I don't know yet how I feel about this. And no, don't worry, that's not a bad thing, I just never even thought about it." 

"It's okay," he said. She wasn't sure who it was meant to calm down. "It's okay, I know. It's even okay if you don't want to --" 

"But I --" 

"Shush. It's also okay if you don't want to, I want you to know that. And if you do, I'll be here for you, always. We'll work through this together, okay?" 

She wiggled a bit under him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to kiss him. "I know." Nick flopped back next to her by the bed and wrapped his arms around her. 

* * *

"So uh.. How long until... you know?" she said, her nose twitching ever so slightly as she pointed between them. 

"I did say I'd _always_ be here for you." 


End file.
